In recent years, a printing mode of an image forming apparatus is set to duplex printing or aggregation printing to reduce a used amount of recording sheets and realize a reduction in environmental load during printing. An image forming apparatus is also known that outputs an environmental report in order to improve environment consciousness of a user. Further, a reproducing apparatus is known that applies heating treatment to a sheet having an image formed thereon with a decolorable coloring agent to decolor the image on the sheet and allow the sheet to be reused.
However, the environmental report in the past is merely a report in which an actual result of the number of reduced sheets at a point of issuance of the report is aggregated. It is difficult for a user to maintain motivation for a reduction in environmental loads over a long period. In addition, the environmental report does not advice, in a timely manner, what kind of operation the user should specifically perform in order to reduce environmental loads. Further, there is no environmental report that comprehensively presents a reduction in the number of printed sheets and a reduction in environmental loads through reuse of sheets.